Wolf Among Us
by harrypotter5
Summary: Werewolves crave two things in life. Meat and sex.
1. Chapter 1

The howl echoed across the field. It bounced off a mountain and finally faded out. Ron's figure stopped at the top of the hill and his eyes gazed down at the small hut in the distance. They were filled with hunger. And lust.

After a recent transformation into a monster, the night he spent chasing innocence was a blur. His animalistic acts cut out Ron Weasley himself. He wasn't even Ron anymore. He was something else.

The green eyes scanned the field carefully. A few fluffy clouds waddled around their environment, desperately trying to find a long patch of grass. There was enough on the other side of the field, but a fence was blocking them.

Ron got on all fours and crawled for a few yards, sniffing the air. He raised his head to look at the full moon above, and growling at it he moved faster. The moist grass beneath him soaked through his torn jeans, having no effect on Ron. He came face to face with an awkward looking sheep, and wrapped his arms around it carefully. His eyes locked with the sheep's. It was struggling slightly; although in about five second it lay still in his arms as he dug his teeth deep into it's neck.

The wolf's hunger was inevitable. After all, recently bitten victims have no control over what they do to their prey. All they care about is meat and sex.

The sheep's body was thrown over Ron's shoulder and he growled loudly at the others. In no time at all, he ran down the hill and towards the hut where the lake was. He dipped his hands into the water and cupped it, splashing it directly into his face to wash the red stains off.

The bulge in his pants grew bigger as he drank from the lake like a horse. He scowled as he stood up and looked over at the hut. The light in one window was still on. The smoke lifted from the chimney. This was his que.

He knew exactly who lived here.

His eyebrows furrowed as he bashfully walked up the front porch and opened the door as quietly as he could. In the living room light, his eyes grew brighter. His jeans were a mess. Everything was torn and dark patches highlighted his legs, indicating where the wet grass has been. There were still little drops of blood dripping down his abs. Although they were barely noticeable.

In front of him lay a girl. She was on a big chair and she looked like she fell asleep after reading a book which was in her lap. A cotton blanket covered her legs effortlessly.

Ron slowly approached her unconscious body. As he got closer, he noticed a few papers scattered around the book. They looked like his letters from when they were back at Hogwarts. Vacantly, he grabbed the papers and threw them across the room. That sound was enough to open Hermione's eyes.

"Ron?"

He didn't reply.

"Wha-... what are you doing here?" She sat up, staring at him, "And where's your shirt?"

He gulped, backing away from her slightly as she made the effort to get up and hug him.

"Did you come to visit?" Hermione smiled to herself, "Why're you so quiet?" She let go of him and gasped as she noticed red marks across his body, which soaked into her shirt from when she hugged him. "Are you hurt?! Hold on, I'll get you something..."

Ron watched in amazement as she hurried into her kitchen and grabbed her wand from the counter before rushing back towards him. She pointed her wand at him and performed a few charms, getting rid of the cuts on his body. Ron made little effort to protest but in the end took her wand and placed it on the coffee table. Her smell was intoxicating to him. He heard the blood rush through her veins as she wen into her bedroom. Slowly, he followed.

"I'll get you a shirt, don't worry.." Her hands attacked the clothes in her wardrobe and finally she found a big enough shirt, tossing it at him. "Ron, put it on." He simply looked at it.

Tossing it onto her bed, he watched as she took off her stained shirt in a hurry and replaced it with a clean one. Ron's inner animal instinct kicked in as he watched and grabbed her by the wrist, slamming her against the wall.

"Ahh!" Hermione squealed and then looked up at him, "I-Is something wrong?" Her eyes were wide. The sound of her heart pounding against her chest angered Ron and before he knew it, Hermione was tossed onto her own bed. "What are you doing?!" Her eyes glanced behind him at her wand.

Ron felt his skin heat up. His eyes became brighter than ever. He didn't bother listening to her complaints (not that he could control it).

"What's wrong with you?!" She yelled as she tried to free her hands from his grasp. He felt so much stronger than she ever remembered him to be. Ron growled lowly at her and heard her gasp in realisation.

As he straddled her lap, his hands traveled down to her belt, yanking it off easily. Once her jeans were loose, he easily ripped them off her slim legs. "RON!"

The wolf scowled at her as he undid his belt, sliding his pants down along with his boxers. The girl widened her eyes at his huge member and shaking her head, continued to struggle. "Let me go!" The command was nothing to him. He was already inside her.

It's not that Hermione didn't want for this to happen. She just pictured it differently. When they're together and are both ready for that kind of commitment. After a while, she started moaning to each of his thrusts. Ron got fully erected inside her.

A long howl was let out as he squirted into her, gripping her hips tightly. She stared up at him, unable to say anything else.

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The police sirens wailed throughout the town as Hermione walked down the street, carrying her groceries. It's been a crazy year since the war has ended. Hermione moved to a small village, desperately trying to hide from her true self. She abandoned magic. It's not like she wouldn't use a few charms from time to time, of course. She just wanted to live a normal life. Like her parents.

Harry and Ron promised to keep in touch. Harry being Harry, held onto his promise. Ron however didn't. They wrote each other letters for about two months before Ron completely isolated himself. Nobody knew why. He just disappeared. Hermione almost lost all hope before today.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she approached a crowd of people who were being pulled back by the 'DO NOT CROSS' tape. A couple of police cars were parked up near an abandoned building. Hermione had no idea what was going on. Why would anyone want to go in there and somehow cause a havoc?

"What's going on?" She asked a man next to her.

"Oh, Hermione!" The old man exclaimed, "T-The police are saying that some creature went in there! Of course, they're t-telling us to stay back, but heck no! I wanna see what the fuss is about!" It was Ernie. The guy who lived in the same building as her. Hermione nodded at him and hugged the paper bag closer to her, observing the setting.

"Okay, okay, stand back! Nothing to see here!" The police officer tried his best to back up the people. In return he got curious murmurs from the crowd.

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard from the inside and everyone jumped back slightly, gasping.

"I said stand back!" The police officer yelled and everyone obeyed at once.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows uncertainly at the noise. She's heard that noise before. She recognized the sound and instantly figured out that it was a werewolf. Her eyes widened in realization and under her breath, whispered a spell which caused the police guard to feel light headed. She took the opportunity and put her groceries down as gently as possible before running into the building.

Obviously the police can't handle a werewolf. Muggles didn't believe in such things... so Hermione felt responsible as she was the only one around who could stop this madness. Or at least help.

Ignoring the gasps emerging from the crowd, she ran into the building. Her footsteps bounced off the empty walls as she slowed down. The air grew heavy with murder.

"Hello?" She said, her voice shaking. Silence was what she got in return. She entered what looked like a massive ball room; the puddles were formed from the other day when it was raining as there were gaps in the roof.

The girl was completely oblivious to the fact that there was a monster watching her from the corner of the room. This was perfect. This was just what he needed.

Hermione turned around when she thought she heard panting. And there he was. Ron Weasley stood in the corner of the room, looking nothing like the guy she knew before. He was shirtless. But that was an advantage to Hermione. Since when did he have a six pack? Her heart jumped into her throat as he cautiously approached her.

"Ron?" She stepped closer too, wondering why he didn't come to hug her... why he was in this town, and why he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Ron!" She rose her voice and walked up to him, not expecting to be hit against the wall. She shrieked as he held onto her neck with one hand and stared up and down her body. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" She kicked her legs in the air, coughing back the deep breath that was stolen from her. Ron didn't answer. He felt her blood rush all around her body and that's all he needed.

"Don't fight it." He finally whispered and pressed himself against her. Hermione disobeyed him and continued fighting as hard as she could. It was useless making noise now as she couldn't even get enough air to whimper.

Ron jumped back at the sound of a gun shot. He growled at the only window which wasn't barricaded enough to show some light and gripped the girl with his huge arm, throwing her over his shoulder. He jumped up to the roof and broke through all the wood before starting to stride towards the mountains.

"He's holding someone! Don't shoot!" Hermone heard the policeman in the distance. Her heart was racing but she couldn't do anything. It was awful enough to have Ron try to kill her but now he was taking her somewhere nobody would find them.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Among Us

They arrived at a cave in the mountains as it started to rain. It wasn't even noon but the fog and the black clouds made it dark enough that you could mistake it for night. Ron dropped Hermione onto the wet ground with a thud. Instinctively, she sat up and started crawling away backwards.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, fear in her eyes. In response, the foreign eyes glared at her. He nudged her into the cave by the shoulders and she yelped. "Ron!"

He came over her violently and snarled, holding her by the throat again. That was when she knew that he wasn't Ron Weasley anymore. He was a werewolf.

"Ron, please!" She pleaded, her hands going up to his chest and pushing him back, although it didn't make an impact.

After what felt like an hour of fighting, Hermione managed to lift up her leg and kick the creature in the stomach. He barely scowled. But she managed to crawl away anyway. Ron grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him, electing a cry from her mouth.

"Ron, please!" By now she was sobbing, the rain mixed with the mud and it stained her clothes. Her hair was a mess. "STOP!" She screamed for the final time before giving up.

Luckily for her, Ron backed away with wide eyes, waited for a while, and then crawled towards her again, this time sniffing around her neck. Hermione whimpered silently, afraid to open her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes opened.

Finally, Hermione felt like she broke through to him. Still, she stayed on her back, her hands shaking slightly at her chest. Ron backed away from her completely, leaning against the wall of the cave. "Your blood smells too good."

The girl managed to move her eyes just to see his figure in the distance. Slowly, she backed away against another wall, not taking her eyes off the beast.

She noticed his black eyes. There was anger in them. Mixed with hunger for something she couldn't recognise due to the fact it was so dark. "Leave." He told her.

What the heck was she supposed to do now? Her legs were like jelly. Obviously, she couldn't just get up and go. She was afraid that if she idn't obey, she'd be ripped to shreds. Werewolves are a tricky business.

"I can't." Almost immediately, Hermione felt herself being pushed out into the rain by a strong force. She lay there in the rain, unable to move or talk. Her body was numb from the shock, and she was certain something inside her was broken.

Suddenly, she heard a loud howl from behind her and the sounds of ripping flesh. She couldn't blink. She didn't move.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an enormous wolf jumping over her into the forest. After that, everything went black.

Ron jumped onto Hermione's balcony, with her unconscious in his arms. He took a second to look around her room as he walked inside. It was all creamy pink, but not too pink to be classed as girly. She had a double bed and her glass-door wardrobe had a big mirror to cover the originality of the wardrobe. On her nightstand, he noticed a lonely wand. Without thinking he ran towards it and grabbed it with one hand before running through another door to the bathroom.

He placed Hermione into her empty bath and undressed her until she was in her underwear. Her hair was damp and there was a glisten on her bare skin. Ron quickly pointed her wand at the body and watches as her skin cleaned itself from all the mud. He stopped when her hair went back to normal.

He took a note of himself in the bathroom mirror. There was blood all over his mouth. Immediately, he turned on the tap before splashing his face with water, using a fluffy towel to dry afterwards. Ron saw his eyes grow back to normal. He wasn't hungry anymore.

He did a good job at putting everything back into place. Hermione was lying in her bed, covered by a blanket. Ron watched her sleep for hours before yawning and crawling into her bed beside her.

**Please review :)**


End file.
